


Birthday Baby,

by LittleWolfcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 3way - Freeform, Bisexual Misha Collins, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Dean's room., M/M, More tags to be added, Polyamory, Slut Jared, Threesomes, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfcat/pseuds/LittleWolfcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds Misha with Jared..</p><p>But Misha Has a plan,.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean's room.

**Author's Note:**

> This my FIRST Jensen/Misha/Jared fic, I have only ever done Destiel, so please be nice. also Vicky does really have a book called The Threesome Handbook - Vicki Vantoch here's the link!  
> http://www.scribd.com/doc/141788772/The-Threesome-Handbook-Vicki-Vantoch#scribd  
>  such a good read, if you are interested in poly, and the life style, please check it out, Myself being poly I understand how hard it is to have a few relationships going on at once, so I know kinda put in a little of my own life in here kinda..... 
> 
> Also please don't forget to leave a comment lemme know what you think love it or hate I wanna know! FEEDBACK!! PLEASE

 

 

                                   Dean's room (on set)

   “ YO, Mish, are you here?” Jensen yelled out to the empty set it has been a long day of shooting he was dead ass tired, earlier he had gotten a text from his best friend and also lover Misha asking him to meet him on the set for the bunker in ‘Dean’s room.” Which was not on common for them to meet after shooting for some alone time in different sets. Misha had always been the more adventurous one during their fun times. Luckily enough for both himself and Misha their wives Vicki and Danneel were very much okay with that they were doing, they had come up with some ground rules in the very beginning that had been the middle of season 6 Misha’s second season on the show.

 

 They had a few drunken kisses shared between them but when they both realized that they wanted more they agreed to talk to the girls. At fist Jensen had no idea what he was getting himself into he knew that Misha and Vicki were very open with their marriage, Misha gave the wonderful suggestion to pick up Vicki’s book a Threesome: guide to sleeping with three. Jensen gave the book to his wife Dann after they had spent some time talking about Jen’s feelings for both Misha and Dann, it was not until a the four of them sat down in person and discussed in great steamy detail what the two men wanted to do. Dann was more than on bored with the cockles ship in fact Dann had pulled up some of her favorite fan fictions that she had shared with Vicki before either of the men knew what was happening they had agreed that anything below the waist was a call home to the girls to keep them update.

  After the couple of months both him and Misha found they wanted more than just random dirty hot sex they grew to have feelings for each other but of course they knew that would happen.. Once they started to show feelings for each other that ordered another chat with the wives the guys were in there trailer on skype with the wives at their own home going over another set of rules and guidelines. The four of them came to terms with the type of relationship that the men could have. The wives and the kids came first,as long as the families were good they were good, if anyone had any feelings of doubt or jealousy they would talk it over and make sure everyone knew what was happening.

   That was almost five years ago they had been happily together since then and trying to keep the fans from finding out. Jared the big moose had found out within the first few weeks and was overly happy for the pair a few other people from the show knew, Mark being one of them was also very happy and supportive which made things easier they didn’t have to hide much while they were shooting. Before Misha Jensen had never really through about other guys before he had only been interested in women, before college he did have a crush on a boy with tanned skin and bright blue eyes much like Misha’s That’s when it started he never told anyone expect Dann, he could tell her everything and the best part was that she suggested that he see what it was like, how it felt. Dann was more than okay with Him and Misha Jen had even talked about maybe talking to Jared, but had never came up. He in the back of his mind always knew he wanted to experiment with guys, just never knew what to say or what to do,

“ Hey, Misha, baby where the hell are you?” Jensen shouted still unable to find his best friend/lover. Everyone knew tomorrow was his birthday but Misha had not said anything about it didn’t even ask him what he wanted, which was fine, he never expected any gifts from people just to spend time with his family and his friends. Hearing faint sounds coming from the set of Dean's room he picked up his pace and walked over to the opened area of the room. Stepping off to the side hoping he would be able to sneak up on whoever was making the sounds, an image of Misha was in clear view, he was sitting on Dean’s bed wearing dark dress pants, a light blue sweater with sleeves rolled up and a white dress shirt underneath.

   Jensen peeked over the door frame Misha’s pants were unzipped he saw Misha’s hand grabbing a head of long brown hair, he heard moans that were not Misha’s he leaned in closer to get a better look. All Jensen could see was Jared on his knees with Misha’s cock in his mouth. In shock Jensen wasn’t sure if he was angry or turned on. He always thought Jared was really attractive he was so kind and easy to be around, the spent so much time together, they did once kiss is was a few years back they had been both drinking a lot and it sort of just happened but either of them spoke of this so Jensen just left it as. Looking at his two best friends, one was on his knees with his other friends cock in his mouth, whom had been any where it could be for two men. He stayed and watched for the whole screen somehow Jared and Misha did not notice him, he felt his own cock grow hard he couldn’t help himself, it was just too hot, watching Jared moan and whimper around Misha, he was grabbing and tugging at his hair pulling it harder as Jared sucked Misha pulled closed his eyes and pant heavily.

 

   A part of him wanted to burst in and start yelling at the both of them, even more so Misha they were together for years now, they shared everything, they were family Jensen wasn’t sure if he was getting more turned on or pissed. In the end it looked like it was just a quick blow job, no kissing or hugging. It was not the same Misha they had always been inmate and affectionate. Jared stood up, placed his has around Misha and whispered something in his ear, Misha nodded and gave him a small peek on the cheek. The two of them left without a word in different depictions.  Jensen turned away from the door frame so the men could not see him as they left the set. He became to panic.

    ‘ Fuck Misha is cheating on me, on Vicky, with Jared. Jared is cheating on Gen. What the fuck. ‘ Jensen started to pace back and forth trying to think if he could call Dann and tell her he pulled in phone from his pocket tapped on Misha’s contact a text popped

 

**Misha > Hey baby I can’t to see you tonight. I do have a surprise for you. You’re going to to love it, :-) **

 

Jensen was pissed, He knew what just happened between Misha and Jared how could Misha send him something like that. What a dick Jen though. He never replied back he was more than pissed, plus he was to be on set on in a few minutes.


	2. Jen get''s his gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen gets his gift from Jared and Misha.

A few hours later Jensen walks up the small steps, he had just finished shooting a scene with with some vampires for the next few episodes, he was sore. He had been working with the stunt double but still tried to do most of the fighting scenes on his own, he had been fake falling, and doing some of the body punches with the other actors. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, it's 9:30, the night before his birthday, he wanted nothing more than to lay back,watch some t.v, and pour himself a drink.

He opened his trailer door, dropped his keys on the small counter, took off his shoes, padded over the small fridge, and grabbed the bottle of Canadian Crown Royal, normally he wouldn’t drink it straight but it was different tonight, (A) it was his birthday so fuck it, and (B) he just saw his lover with his best friend together, on the set that is Dean’s room. It was enough to make him want to cry, he wasn’t sure if he did or not. He poured himself a three fingered shot cause, why not right? 

‘Dammit Misha, I can’t believe you would do that to me and you’re wife and kids.’ Jen thought. He wondered if Vicki knew, he would probably be more pissed if she did know, but was keeping it from him and told his wife? Jen guessed it was better that he told Vicky and not him, they weren’t married, they didn’t have kids, so why would Misha tell Jen that he was off doing shit with their best friend? Hell that’s how it started between them. Lost in his own thoughts he didn’t hear his door open. Long arms wrapped around him, he felt a familiar body heat slowly pushed against him, a warm breath brushed alongside his neck, then feather light kisses. He turned around facing his lover, let out a long sigh, and pushed him back   
“No, Misha I can’t do this right now, I saw you and Jar. Why, why would you do that?” Jen’s voice was filled with anger and sadness as he pushed Misha back he let go of his arms.  
“Jen, look I can explain, before you say anything, Vicki knows, and so does Gen. Dann even knows, I wanted this to be a surprise for you. I know you have been thinking of Jared and wanting him.” Misha explained. Misha cleared his throat and stepped closer to Jensen reached up to touch his arms, Jen pulled away “Baby, you know I would never lie to you, and I never wanted you to see that, believe me. That was the first time anything had happened between Jared and I. “ Misha looked down and sighed heavily. Jen graded Misha’s hands and pushed them away   
“Mish, if you knew what I was feeling for Jar, why didn’t you talk to me first rather than our wives, and Gen. “ Jensen turned around and folded his arms he was pissed, but not shocked.

Misha was always trying to help him break out of his own little mind and do what he wants to do rather than who he wants to do. Jensen thought to himself, ‘he had been wanting Jared for the past eleven years, sure they kisses once or twice. Okay they had had a few hot and heavy make out sessions, they just never talked about it before.’   
“ Mish, I get it, you want me to be happy and not shy away from the things I want, but you need to tell me what you’re planning, let me know. I’m not happy that you kept this from me, how long have you been planning this?” Jensen asked   
Misha sighed again, “We have been planning this only for a few weeks, we wanted something special for you, something that you would never forget.” Misha pulled Jensen closer wrapping his arms around his lover leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

 

“ How much did you see Jen?” Misha asked, a wicked grin creeped across his face.  
Jensen blushed redder than a tomato, but then tried to calm himself, he knew Misha had a way to get him to talk about what he wanted.  
‘I ummm.. Saw Jared on his knees, umm in front of you.” Jensen stuttered as he blushed redder than he had ever blushed.

“ Ohh, You saw Jared blowing me then. Ummm, did you like that Jen?” Misha grinned like Lucifer. That evil wicked grin he does when he knows what he is doing.   
“ Umm, yeah.” Jen said with a small shy voice he looked down and kicked his feet at the floor.  
“Did you like him on his knees, did you hear the noise he makes?” Misha pulled Jen around and pulled him closer pushing his hips into him, Misha playfully rubbed his nose along Jensen's ear.  
“I heard, he sounded amazing. The way he looked up at you. I wanted to see his face. “ Jensen blushed from ear to ear his voice was still small as Misha was grinding against him.   
“Jen do you want Jared to suck you off? His mouth on that cock of yours?” Misha licked down Jensen's sensitive neck, his lips ghosted along breathing in his lover's scent. Jensen shuddered   
“Mish, I wanna watch him suck you off.” Jen whispered. 

 

As Jensen's breathing picked up, he heard a quiet knock at the door. He didn’t look up he was too busy having Misha’s hands roaming all over his lower half, he let out a heavy moan. He looked over at the door he saw Jared wearing his Sam outfit from the last shoot they did, Jared’s jeans looked extra tight he didn’t notice that before, Jen’s eyes started rolling back. He couldn’t really tell what was happening. He felt Jared’s eyes watching him he felt Misha’s hands placed around his cock, over his jeans. Misha was guiding him over to the small bed in his trailer, one hand still on his cock, the other holding his hand. Jensen could feel Jared large hands gently touch his arms he heard Jared clear his voice   
“Ummm Jen, I’m really sorry about not telling you. We wanted this to be a birthday gift. “ Jared sounded so ashamed of what him and Misha did. Somehow Jensen managed to speak   
“Jar, Right now I don’t care. I just want your mouth on my cock.” Jensen pulled Jared’ closer, and wrapped his free hand around Jared and placed his around his neck pulled him, he opened his eyes and stared at Jared.  
“ I have waited so long to do this. “ Jensen still looking into Jared’s eyes with Misha unzipping his jeans, undoing the button. His cock sprang free, the cold air made him shiver. Both of Misha’s hands were pulling down Jensen's jeans he wigged out of them and they fell to the ground. Jensen lended forward placed his lips on Jared their lips tangles together tongues dancing around, fighting for dominance, Jensen somehow won the fight, Jared’s eyes still locked with Jensen’s. Jared’s hand began to roam over both Misha Jensen feeling ever part he could touch, soft moans came from both men, with Jared’s name falling from their lips. Jared moved over between Jensen's legs and Misha moved sit on the bed, it felt like some swift move like they had done this a thousand times. Jared now on his knees with his hands feeling Jensen's legs moving up to the base of his cock. Jared looked up and Misha and Jensen  
“Jen, Please?” Jared did an innocent blink that either Misha or Jen had never seen before. They both looked down at Jared, Misha had a wicked grin on his face, Misha places his hands roughly on Jared head, grabbing his long brown hair.  
“hhmmm you're such a good boy jared. All ready to give our birthday boy his surprise! Don’t you look so good on your knees?” Misha whisper Jensen leaned back, looked at Misha and nodded Jared lowered himself licking his lips he licked around the top of his cock, Jen gasped Jared took that as giving him permission, he closed his eyes inhaled deeply Jared kept licking the head slowly as he took his hand and started to slowly pump Jensen’s cock.

Both Misha and Jensen were panting, Misha still hand his hand on Jared’s head tugging at his hair and rubbing his neck, Jensen sitting back gripping the sheets as Misha teased his nipples licking over both of them and pinching them with his free hand. Jared had started going down deeper around Jensen's cock sucking long and hard, with each lick and suckJen moaned louder pressing his face into Misha’s neck Jensen started sucking on his neck slowly moving down remembering not to leave marks people can see, he moved his down Misha’s neck to a less noticeable place like right below the collarbone. With Jared sucking on Jensen’s cock and Jensen planting kisses along Mish’s neck, Misha moved his legs on the leg, to give Jared more room, he placed one leg behind Jensen, and the other leg crossed. Jensen leaning back on Misha’s leg he pulled Jared up so he wasn’t on his knees as hot as that was   
“ You’re such a good boy Jar, Do you like his big cock?” Misha panted into his ear and Jensen pulled on Jared hair he let out a muted whine around Jen’s cock, with the whines Jared made it sent shivers which came out as moans, 

“ Fuck.. Jar you’re soo good keep that, right there “ Jensen said panting as Jared Kept sucking using his tongue on the underside of Jen’s cock he reached over to Misha’s legs, as he was keeping eye contact with Jen, Misha unzipped his jeans and moved back to the wall, and pulled Jen along with him. As both Jen and Misha moved up the bed he moved to get on the bed with them he was on his knees with his ass partially in Misha’s lap Which Misha was not complaining.   
“Jar, I wanna take you from behind while you keep sucking Jen off.” Misha moved his leg from behind, and stood up on his knees he then placed himself behind Jared.   
Jensen stopped Misha blushed as he said “Mish, I want us to suck you off, Please?” Jen turned to Misha blinked in puppy dog eye look. Then looked down at Jared who was still between his legs with his cock in his mouth.   
“Jar is that okay?” Jensen asked all Jared did was moan onto Jen’s cock and nod happily. Jared took Jen’s cock out of his mouth with a pop, Jensen moaned at the sound and pulled Jared up for a kiss. Jared followed Jensen up and planted sloppy, frantically licking into Jensen's mouth Both men moaned into each other’s lips, Jensen moved to his knees beside Jared, they both then took space between Misha’s legs. After a few seconds of moving around so both men had enough space they shared lustful glances then looked up at Misha, Jared placed his right hand on Misha’s leg and began rubbing it while Jensen's did the same on the other leg, Jensen was the first to pull Misha free from his boxers Misha pulled himself up so the Jen could remove him from his cloths.   
Misha moaned at the cold air of the trailer that suddenly hit his cock, with his two favorite boys.   
“Ya that’s it, you’re both hungry for my cock aren't you?” Misha growled as lended into both of them first kissing Jensen hard and sloppy then cupping Jared’s cheek kissing him the same   
both Jared and Jensen hummed as Jensen took the first lick of Misha’s cock he grinned at Jared and took all of Misha into his mouth, Jared gave him a puppy eyed asking for it.

 

After a few good long sucks going back and forth licking all the down to the base and back of to the top then around the full top of Misha’s cock Jensen smiled with his mouth still around it, glanced at Jared then glanced up at Misha, he nodded with a wicked grin as Jensen pulled his cock out his mouth with a loud POP. With Misha’s cock still in hand he moved his head so Jared, he looked up at Misha and blinked before he stuck out his tongue and started licking around the head in the same motion giving Misha the look of heaven on his face.   
He looked down at Jared Misha placed his hand on Jared head and grabbed a hold of his hair again he pushed his cock roughly into Jared eager mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr! <3 comments and kudos welcome and loved! 
> 
> Don't worry, more to cum!


	3. The Sandwich.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun smutty times, This has not been beta'ed yet.. shortly! though

Jensen let out a long pornographic moan has Misha thrust went faster and fast. With Jensen right beside him watching his every Jen placed his hand underneath Misha’s balls he gently massaged them Misha moaned as both his lovers worked his cocked kissing each other with it in between them, 

“God, you too look so fucking hot like this, sharing my cock. “ Misha panted out with a wicked grin as he thrus into both Jared and Jensen’s mouths. Jensen stopped for a few seconds, he looked up at Misha, while Jared was still sucking down his cock. “Mish, I want you to fuck me, while I blow Jar.” Jensen a sexy wink and waiting for Misha’s reply. Misha guided Jensen up from the floor, he turned with his ass in the air pointing at Misha, Jared joined them on the bed. Jensen's looked at Jared who still had his ‘ Sam ‘ clothes on. Jensen pulled Jared closer unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear while Jensen was doing this, Misha grabbed the lube from the small table poured a healthy amount on his fingers. With Jen’s ass in his face he took this time to start kissing his cheeks pressing his tongue along side his kisses. 

Jensen by that point had changed his mind about blowing Jared, instead Jared wanted to blow him, hearing Jensen's moans grow louder has Jared began to hollow out his cheeks and suck harder. With Jensen in the middle of Misha and Jared his brain was gone Misha had started fucking Jen’s hole with his tongue and Jared gagging himself on Jen’s cock. Misha moving his tongue as far as he could ( he did have the longest tongue Jen had ever seen)   
“Ahh fuck Mis, Jar.. aahh God dammn ” came rather loud moans followed by heavily pants from Jensen. Jared on his knees with his ass in the air moaning over the cock in his mouth of his best friend Jensen feeling more sexually overwhelmed than he did the first time he had sex with Misha, Dani and Vicky. He wasn’t sure what do it where to put his hands, he could feel Misha grinding into him with his tongue opening him up, he felt Jared’s amazing mouth sucking his cock his warm mouth was freaking amazing that man knew how to suck a cock. Looking down at Jared he grabbed his long hair and started pulling and pushing him hard on his cock. The more Jensen pulled on his hair the more Jared moaned he was palming himself as he was being face ducked by his best friend. 

“God you two look so fucking hot like that. Baby, you ready for me to fuck you/” Misha asked with his mouth still opening him open at some point Jensen didn’t realize that Misha had already started fingering him he had two fingers in. Misha added more lube to his hands and pushed for the third Jensen moaned and pushed into Misha’s fingers, as he did this Jared was pulled along with now both of Jensen’s hands gripping his head and causing Jared to take Jensen’s cock farther, Jared lucky enough has no gag reflex.   
“Fuck Jen, a little warning would be nice.” Jared gasped as he took out Jensen's cock out of his mouth with a loud pop with mean Jensen moan incoherent words   
“Sorry, Jar. Mish just added a third finger omg my fucking god, it’s amazing” Jensen panted  
“Babe, just fuck me fuck fuck me.” Jensen moaned out his words trailing off has Jared crawling up to him planting heavy heated kisses on his chest and once he landed on his mouth Jensen moaned into it. Wrapping his arms around Jared neck pulled him heavily sucked his mouth.   
Jared looking eyes with Misha as he pulled his fingers out of Jensen's now perfectly ready hole, he grabbed a common and rolled it onto himself   
“Jar you watching me fuck Jen?” Mish growled out   
Jared happily nodded.   
“Jen, can you fuck me?” Jared whispered into his ear Jensen moved his head back to look Jared into his eyes   
“Don’t worry, I’ve come prepared, while you were on set, I was hopin’ you would want to…” Jared slowly trails off with Jensen nuzzling his face into his neck .   
“Fuck, Jar did you open yourself for me?” Jensen's words were muffled Jared knew what he was saying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update, I have scary crazy friends who want all of my time! but I'm still gonna finish this! Also comments and kudos are loved! and hook me up on tumblr!


	4. The finish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg yay! I have this scene done!!!
> 
>  
> 
> once again I'm soorrrryyyy I haven't updated this in the middle of two other stories!
> 
> please leave comments and kudos!!

Jared grinned as he pulled away from the man, he turned around and bent over exposing his ass. Jensen reached for Jared and pulled him closer seeing the end of what looked to be a black plug. That’s what they must have been doing while they were in Dane’s room so Jared had been walking around the set with a dilio stuck in is ass. Thinking back to how jumpy Jar was being all he understood now.   
“Fuck, that’s hot.” Jensen whispered looking at Misha who was grinning like the devil.   
“I knew you would love that baby! As you guessed he had that in there all day just waiting for us.” Misha smiled and leaned over to kiss Jensen. It was fast and sloppy it still caused Jensen to moan into it. Jared moving himself closer to Jensen’s hands which were gripping his ass cheek’s hard enough to leave marks. Jared moaning as Jensen tightening his grip as Misha kissed him harder shoving his tongue down the other man’s throat. Jensen turned to look at Jared’s moving his fingers to the man’s hole he turned to Misha who was already grabbing the lube from the night stand opening the bottle and pouring a large amount onto his palm. Jensen tugging on the plug slowing watching Jared buck his hips up as Jensen tugging on the thing more, he found that it was a medium sized plug that larger at the bottom and thin at the tip.   
“Jen… fuckkkkkk…”Jared moaned out while bucking himself closer to his friend’s lap, Jensen pulled out the plug with a loud moan coming from Jared , once the toy came out of the man Jensen added the lube to cock leen in and whispered   
“Baby,I wanna see you while I fuck you so Mish can watch us. What do you think?” all he heard was moaning from Jared, he quickly turned around placing himself on Jen’s lap placing his legs around Mish’s as he continued to finger Jensen.  
Misha shortly replaced his finger’s this his cock lubed and resting on the pit of Jensen’s hole at the same time he was getting ready to fuck Jared . Misha placed his hand on Jensen’s hip and pushed slowly pushed his cock moving past the tight ring of muscle he pushed further into Jensen , as he bottomed out Jensen pushed his cock into Jared. Both Jensen and Jared’s breathing hitched as they had cock’s in their ass’s and warm arms wrapped around them. 

As Misha thursed into Jensen, Jensen thursed into Jared the pace picked up as they found a pounding rhythm, bodies grined back and forth at the same time mixed with loud moans and curses.   
“Fucck Jen I’m “Jared harsh moan was cut of by Misha’s moaning   
“Jen hhmmmm soo fucking good while you’re fucking Jar. “ Misha hummed out panting heavily. Jensen wrapping his right hand around Jared to pull at his cock.   
“Fuck ya, Jar you close, I can feel you.” Jensen whispered heavily into the man’s ear as he started jacking him off, his hand cover’s jared rock hard cock he moves the pit back and forth.   
“Mish, I’m so close gonna cum in Jar’s ass.” Misha replied with biting Jensen's shoulders as he thrusts hard harder   
“Hhmmm Jen love the way you tease, fuck I’m going to cum.” Misha’s matched Castiel’s Jensen couldn’t tell who was fucking him Castiel or Misha, either way he didn’t care.   
“Don’t stooopppppppp Jennnnnn” Jared screamed as Jensen fucked into Jared harder.   
Both Jensen and Jared were moaning huffing out fuck yes’s and don’t stopes Jensen pushing hard and fast into Jared hitting his prostate each at the same time Misha hits his. Within a matter of minutes Jared is yelling   
“I’m gonna cum fucckkkkk.” Jared grabs his own cock and starts pulling on it shortly after sticky white cum sprays everywhere on the bed.   
“Baby. cum for me Jen.” Misha whispered into Jensen’s ear as he started nibbling on his left ear.   
With that Jensen goes makes a pounding thrust into Jared bottoms out and he can feel him self cuming at the sam time Misha is cuming inside of him, both men start their buried into their partners. Jared is the first to speak his voice is low and shaky.  
“Wow. That was amazing.” Jared huffed out, turned around and kissed Jensen it was deep but gentle. They both hummed into each other Misha wrapping his arms around both his boys.   
“Hmmm baby, you guys were amazing. I never thought this would work out.” Misha hummed into Jensen’s neck. Jared was the first to try to get up, Jensen pulling himself out of Jared, he flopped on the bed with his long legs dangling to the floor, after a few moments Jensen then pulling himself from Misha, He joined Jared on the bed in the same fashion with his legs hanging to the floor he placed his arm on top of Jared’s stomach with a loud sigh and feeling Misha laying down beside them.   
“Shit, we need to do that again.” Misha spoke softly placing his arm underneath Jensen’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I hope you enjoyed this it's not done! working on the next part! just as a reminder that this is not Betaed if you are interested plese shoot me a line on Tumblr, or Tweeter, I'll post my Tweeter username later. My Tumblr is the same as my username. Comments and kudos are my LIIFFFEEE


End file.
